starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Whispers of Oblivion
Introductory Text Menu Screen Zeratul, branded a traitor and heretic by his people, has spent the last six years searching for the truth behind the return of the xel'naga. Having delivered warnings to both the terrans and zerg, the part the protoss must play in galactic events still eludes him. Loading Screen It is an era of uncertainty. The Dark God, Amon, has been reborn on an unknown world, heralding doom for all life in the Koprulu sector. Before he returns to his people to face their judgement, Zeratul scours the galaxy to find a way to stop the coming darkness. In this late hour, he seeks the last fragments of an prophecy that could provide a ray of hope. Cinematic - Trial of Secrets *'Zeratul': As It was foretold, Amon, the Dark God, lives again. If any hope remains for our galaxy, it lies in the hands of the xel'naga. Only one piece of the prophecy remain unfulfilled, that on the world where Amon was reborn, the last light will be revealed. There is one being who knew that location, a creature knowns as Samir Duran, or to be terrans... as Narud. In this system hides a long forgotten Moebius facility. I must hope his secrets still rest within its walls. *'Talis': Zeratul, It is a great honor. I am Praetor Talis, and I humbly I request your aid. An unknown force has been abducting templar from our colony worlds. My forces and I managed to track them to a terran facility, but we are under attack by the swarm. *'Zeratul': The Swarm? I'm on my way, Talis. May Adun hide you until I arrive. Dark Whispers Before Mission Note: '''This screen is only available if the player accesses the mission from the Archives. *Talis: Zeratul, our nexus point has been established upon the outskirts of the platform. We are preparing for your arrival now. The Mission *'''Talis: Our brethren are being held prisoner across the complex. We must free them before the Swarm overwhelms the facility. *'Kerrigan': Zeratul. I thought I sensed your presence... Let's not mince words. Why are you here? *'Zeratul': This place hold information I seek, and my captured brethren. I intend to free them both from the terran's grip. *'Kerrigan': This facility is a breeding group for Amon's hybrid army. My Swarm will erase it from existence. But I know that won't stop you. So let me make this clear... Stay out of our way, Zeratul. *'Zeratul': Do not fear. We will not abandon this fight, Talis. If we are swift and clever. We can avoid the Swarm. *'Talis': Very well. I have made our nexus point ready for your arrival. *'Talis': The captive Templar are held just ahead. Ready your blades, warriors. *'Zeratul': Kerrigan will send her Swarm to destroy the station's reactor. We must free our brothers before that happens. *'Zealot': Dark Prelate, we will need to cross the Swarm attack route to reach the captives... *'Zeratul': Move forward only when it is clear. Avoid the zerg's forces at all costs. *'Zeratul': The Swarm gathers for an attack. Warriors, stay clear of the zerg path. *'Kerrigan': Minions, push forward! Slay these hybrid thralls to the last. *'Moebius Viking': Eliminate the protoss base. Glory to our master! *'Zeratul': The zerg are gathering. They will surely attack soon. *'Kerrigan': Eliminate the central reactor. *'Moebius Marine': Slay the protoss. Their flesh will serve the master. *'Zeratul': These terran's minds have been consumed... They are slaves to the hybrid! *'Zeratul': The zerg forces will move soon. We must be cautions. *'Kerrigan': Tear apart their reactor! The Queen of Blades demands it! (After the first captive group is freed) *'Zealot': Thank you. We believed the end was at hand. *'Talis': What do you know of this facility, zealot? *'Zealot': The terrans...tortured us. Experimented on our flesh. Most did not survive. *'Zeratul': I have seen foul work of this nature before, but Narud is dead. Whose hand bought you here? *'Zealot': Alas, I know not. Praetor, we wish to join you-to avenge our brothers in arms. *'Talis': Then ready yourself, templar. *'Talis': The terrans are warping in... impossible! *'Zeratul': They are experimenting with pylon technology! We should eliminate these terran and reclaim the pylon for ourselves. *'Zeratul': Another wave of the zerg gathers. Avoid them if you can. *'Kerrigan': The swarm is upon you, Moebius Corps. We are a tide of death that does not break. *'Talis': Reclaiming the pylon now. It is hard to believe such primitive beasts could manipulate our technology. *'Zeratul': Well done, destroying the bridge control has extended a walkway to our nexus point. (After the second captive group is freed) *'Kerrigan': Your time is running short, Zeratul. *'Zeratul': Kerrigan, you know as well as I that Amon lives. Slaying his hybrid is a meaningless act. We must awaken the xel'naga... *'Talis': No response. Better to reason with a stone than the zerg. The final cell awaits us, Zeratul. We should delay no longer. *'Zeratul': The swarm prepares to assault the Moebius Corps' final defenses! We must travel swiftly! *'Kerrigan': Those who side with Amon's hybrid deserve no mercy. Devour them whole. *'Talis': Both pylons have been returned to our rightful control. Warping reinforcements now. *'Zeratul': The Swarm will begin another assault soon. *'Kerrigan': Minions, go forth and slaughter. I wish to be done with this already. *Moebius Viking: Slaughter the protoss. Their corpses are still of use. *'Zeratul': The zerg are on the attack. Avoid them, brothers. *'Kerrigan': Minions, target the central reactor. Go. Destroy. (If the Zerg attack force is destroyed by Protoss forces) * Zeratul: Well fought, brothers, but we should avoid the Swarm in the future. * Zeratul: Warriors, you are nearing the zerg's hive cluster. Exercise caution. (If a Zerg base is destroyed by Protoss forces) * Kerrigan: Do not test my patience. Do what you came here to do, but stay out of our way. * Zeratul: Kerrigan is readying another assault. Be careful. *'Talis': Their defenses are growing stronger. Push forward with full our might! *'Zeratul': The hybrid are free! Strike them down! *'Kerrigan': Destroy the reactor. Now. *'Zeratul': The Swarm gathers for an attack. Warriors, stay clear of the zerg's path. *'Kerrigan': Eliminate Moebius Corps. This facility will fall before the Swarm. *'Zeratul': The zerg are gathering. They will surely attack soon. *Kerrigan: Take down that reactor. Amon will not have his army as long as I live. *'High templar': We thank you, brothers. The Tal'darim have been abducting templar. Bringing them to terran stations... turning us into hybrid. *'Talis': The Tal'darim? Those heretics have never ventured so close to our worlds. *'Zeratul': This can only be the work of Amon. Templar, where were they holding you? *'High templar': A xel'naga temple, unlike any I have seen. It was called Erris, but its location was kept a secret from us. *'Zeratul': Moebius and the Tal'darim both served under Narud's command. He would have been known the location of this temple. The Atrias system! This is where Amon was reborn deep within the sigma quadrant, and Tal'darim guard. *'Talis': You have aided me in my quest, Zeratul. I am honor bound to help you in yours. We shall help you claim this temple. After Mission The captive Templar have been freed from Moebius Corps. Zeratul's quest now leads him to the forgotten planet of Atrias, and the Xel'Naga Temple hidden there. Sigma Quadrant Planet Atrias Ghosts in the Fog * Talis: My forces have secured a location near the temple ground, and we are ready to move against the Tal'darim. This should prove the glorious battle, brother. The Mission *'Zeratul': The temple of Erris. Within those ancient walls lies our last hope... *'Ma'lash': Tal'darim, seal the temple! None enter until my work is done. Any who defies my order will answer to their highlord in blood. *'Zeratul': The Tal'darim Highlord is here? This surely bodes ill... *'Talis': Our difficulties do not end here, Zeratul. This world is in death throes. *'Talis': The vespene reserves beneath the surface are turbulent. The planet is in a state of constant eruption. *'Zeratul': These fissures are the last remaining source of vespene. We will have to brave them to raise our army. *'Talis': I pray this temple of yours is worth it. *'Talis': Zeratul, the planet's core pressure is rising. This counter will keep you aware of current seismic pressure. Be prepared to move out, I expect a fissure will erupt shortly. *'Talis': Fissure are forming in these locations. We will need to move quickly to collect the vespene. *'Tal'darim Stalker': The Dark God has no use for you. He will not suffer you to live. *'Zeratul': The Tal'darim are mining these rock formations. *'Talis': Yes, I'm detecting a strong seismic reading in these locations. They must hide something of value. We should take closer look. *'Talis': Zeratul, I am detecting another eruption. Fissure location have been marked. *'Tal'darim Zealot': Only death will wash away your sins. *'Zeratul': Ah, a natural vespene vent. I will have my Void Seeker begin extracting it from orbit. *'Talis': A second vent has been discovered. Seismic readings indicate one more remains. *'Talis': Eruption imminent. Fissures are appearing here. *'Tal'darim Zealot': The highlord demands your blood! *'Talis': Then he shall be disappointed. *'Talis': Excellently done, Zeratul. The Void Seeker is now extracting vespene from all three vents. *'Tal'darim Zealot': This world and all its spoils belong to the Chosen! *'Talis': Our forces are closing upon the temple. We should gather our warriors and strike as one. *'Zeratul': Warriors, fight with all you have, and the temple will be ours! *'Talis': Here here! To glorious battle! *'Talis': The way forward is clear at last. *'Zeratul': Yes, but the Tal'darim are not known to take defeat lightly. They will come to rescue their Highlord... and in force. *'Talis': Go, Zeratul. Find the answers you seek within the temple. Our blades shall grant you the time you need. *'Zeratul': You have my thanks, Talis. En Taro Tassadar. *'Talis': Adun Toridas, brother... After Mission The Tal'darim have fallen before the might of the Templar and the Nerazim. Meanwhile, Zeratul prepares to infiltrate the temple's depths. Evil Awoken Talis: The Templar shall stand guard as you and your stalkers infiltrate the temple. May Tassadar's shadow hide you, my friend. The Mission *'Tal'darim Zealot': Highlord, the intruders breached the temple. They will be upon us shortly. *'Ma'lash': Seal the access way! I will contact the master. *'Tal'darim Zealot': As the Blade of Amon wills... *'Talis': Zeratul. The Tal'darim are retaliating. Hybrid are assaulting our forces. Have you make it into the temple safety? *'Zeratul': Indeed. but the access way has been sealed. The Tal'daraim likely suspect an intrusion. *'Talis': My templar are engaged with the enemy, you will have to continue on alone for now. I will do my best to monitor your movements. *'Zeratul': Warriors, we must press on. The fate of our galaxy depends on it. *'Tal'darim Zealot': Deliver these unbelievers unto the Void! *'Zeratul': Force fields. We will have to blink through. *'Zeratul': That photon cannon will reveal my presence, but if I enshroud us in Void armor, we will be protected from its assault. *'Zeratul': We can go no further this way. *'Zeratul': An Immortal! A single shadow strike should eliminate it. *'Talis': Slay it quickly, before it tears through your stalkers. *'Talis': The Tal'darim have constructed anti-air cannon on the temple ramparts. Destroy them, Zeratul, and I can send reinforcements. *'Talis': Well done. I am sending reinforcements now. *'Zeratul': A hybrid! My shadow strike shall be your undoing, abomination. *'Zeratul': I sense an Observer overhead. It will reveal my presence. We should navigate around. *'Tal'darim Stalker': The Nerazim must proceed no further! *'Zeratul': I believe another of the Tal'darim cannons lies ahead. *'Talis': You've destroy another cannon, I see... Well done! Reinforcements are inbound. *'Zeratul': This above overlooks the central chamber, That must be where Ma'lash hidden. *'Ma'lash': Truth-bringer, the terrans have failed and led these intruders here. The great work is in jeopardy *'Amon': Abandoned your fear, Ma'lash. Redemption is at hand. Your universe will be freed of its suffering. Ready your people for war, and await my command. *'Ma'lash': It will be done. *'Zeratul': The Tal'darim follow Amon to war! We are too late. *'Talis': There is still hope, Zeratul. That device... the Tal'darim are using it to communicate with Amon. *'Zeratul': Yes, and if we destroy it, we can delay Amon's forces long enough to warm Artanis. I will see it done. *'Ascendant': The Dark Prelate is nearby... Find him! *'Ascendant': Our lives for the Master! *'Ascendant': Eradicate them! *'Zeratul': This should be the last of the Tal'darim's cannons. *'Talis': The particle cannons have been destroyed, and I am sending you the last of our available forces. Fight with honor, brothers. *'Zeratul': A great power flows through here. It is as if the temple is linked directly to the Void itself. *'Ma'lash': You finally cornered, Nerazim! Tal'darim, the true god demands their death. Do not fail him. *'Ma'lash': Face the harbinger of the Dark God's wrath! *'Zeratul': It is done. The Tal'darim are severed from Amon's guidance... *'Talis': Something's happening! I'm detecting a powerful fluctuation of void energies. *'Tassadar': Zeratul, the Keystone shall asher you onto hope. *'Zeratul': Tassadar! Can it be? Talis, I have granted a vision from beyond the answer to our salvation! *'Amon': Your salvation shall come by my hand alone. Let your suffering come to its end. *'Zeratul': Amon is collapsing the temple... I must leave now! *'Talis': My warrior and I have made our way inside and are holding back the Tal'darim, Make your way to us, now! *'Zeratul': I am on my way. *'Zeratul': This archway has collapsed. I must find another exit, quickly. *'Amon': Cease your pointless crusade to prolong the suffering of existence. Give in, let me free you. *'Zeratul': Thank the gods, this pathway is clear. Talis, I am nearly upon you. *'Talis': Move quickly, Zeratul! I am detecting your signal now. *'Talis': There is no time, Zeratul. Make your escape. I shall deal with the Tal'darim. *'Zeratul': There must be another way. *'Talis': Go. Now! And tell our Hierarch what has occurred this day. *'Zeratul': Talis, our people owe you a debt we can never repay. *'Talis': For Aiur! Cinematic - A Prophecy Revealed *'Zeratul': At last, the prophecy has been fully realized. And through a great sacrifice, we have been given hope: a vision from the xel'naga that may aid us in averting eternal desolation. Now, I must return to my people. They will not understand my actions, but I will face their judgement - make them understand. For only Artanis, young Hierarch of the protoss, can unite our scattered factions as one...before Amon's wrath engulfs the galaxy. After Mission At great cost, the last fragment of the prophecy has been revealed. The Xel'Naga Keystone will usher the protoss unto hope. Armed with this knowledge, Zeratul must return to his people and warn Artanis, Hierarch of the protoss, before it is too late. Zeratul's quest will continue in Legacy of the Void, the final chapter in the Starcraft II trilogy. ko:공허의 유산 대화집/망각의 속삭임 Category:Quotations